Si ça l'est pour eux, pourquoi pas pour nous?
by Smeagollum78
Summary: Ken, medium de son état, sent que lui et son copain vont avoir un role important dans la vie de quelqu'un. Billy de son coter pense a officialiser sa relation Steve.


Petit OS assez mignon sur Steve et Billy. J'y ai introduit un personnage que j'ai bien aimé dans « suspicious mind » le livre qui raconte l'histoire de la mère de Jane et du docteur Brenner. J'ai aimé ce livre et je voulais écrire une histoire sur Ken qui est un personnage complexe et cool a travailler. SPOILER sur ce personnage dans cet histoire puisqu'il n'est dit qu'à la fin qu'il sort avec un garde du laboratoire. Comme il n'avait pas de prénom, j'ai pris l'initiative de l'appeler Arthur. J'espère que ça vous plaira! 

_

Ken avait traîné Arthur dehors aujourd'hui. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas vraiment d'explication à cette soudaine envie de sortir, simplement, une intuition. Il avait emmené avec lui une boîte de mouchoir et une sucette à la fraise, encore un coup de cette intuition. Si au début, ces sautes d'envies et de comportements étranges avaient étonnées son compagnon, aujourd'hui, ça n'était plus le cas. Il avait compris qu'être amoureux d'un médium n'était peut être pas la chose la plus reposante du monde, mais il savait que c'est ce qui lui avait permis de le rencontrer. À quel prix c'était-il demandé au début. Car si ce don leur avait permis de se trouver, il avait aussi mené son amour au plus proche de sa perte en le poussant à participer aux expériences du docteur Brenner. Quand Ken lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait vécu dans le laboratoire d'Hawkins, ce même laboratoire où il travaillait, il avait eu la rage, l'envie d'aller tout détruire dans cette foutue institution soit disant scientifique. Mais Ken l'en avait dissuadé, vouloir le protéger était une chose, perdre son travail en était une autre et même si un agent de sécurité n'était pas non plus irremplaçable, il était bien payé et ça leur permettait de vivre tranquillement le temps que Ken trouve un travail où il ne fasse pas fuir les gens. Et ce dernier savait exactement où le trouver: Hawkins. C'est grâce à son don qu'il avait réussi à obtenir un job de serveur dans un café et il était devenu le meilleur, apportant exactement ce dont les clients avaient besoin sans même qu'ils l'aient toujours demandé. Il avait ainsi fait sa renommée et était très apprécier de beaucoup de monde. Mais aujourd'hui, s'il se dirigeait vers un café, ça n'était pas pour travailler mais pour aider quelqu'un. Il le sentait, lui et son homme allaient avoir un rôle important dans la vie de cette personne. Aussi, il poussa les portes devant lui, et presque immédiatement su où aller. Il se dirigea vers la table d'un jeune homme, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur, la mine horriblement triste, un simple café servit devant lui. Sans même demander, il s'assit.

Billy avait passé une mauvaise journée. Non pas qu'elle fut mauvaise en soit mais, un rien et tout vous parait minable, indigne d'intérêt face à ce rien qui vous déstabilise. C'est ce qu'il c'était passé avec lui. Il c'était réveillé dans le lit qu'il partageait avec Steve, ce dernier lové contre lui tout endormit. Il avait regardé cette beauté dormir quelques minutes avant de venir le réveiller à coup de bisous. Une fois sa princesse réveillée, il lui avait préparé son petit déjeuné et ils avaient passé la matinée à se câliner dans leur lit. Leur journée avait été calme, ils avaient regardé la télévision la plupart du temps. Jusqu'au moment où Steve avait commencé à réfléchir. Il lui avait alors demandé si ils allaient un jour montrer au monde qu'ils s'aimaient. Là Billy avait été prit de court, il avait peur qu'on s'en prenne à Steve pour ça. S'en était suivis une discutions entre les deux hommes, calme et posée. Ils avaient parlé du positif et du négatif d'une telle situation, surtout dans une petite ville comme Hawkins. Ils en étaient resté là et n'avaient pas chercher plus loin que la simple hypothèse mais chacun en avait d'évidement envie. Ils adoreraient prendre leur copain par la main en publique, le câliner, l'embrasser sans avoir peur des représailles. Aussi, Billy y avait réfléchis toute la journée, cette discutions l'avait grandement perturbé au point qu'il avait ressentit le besoin de sortir de changer les idées. Il avait alors entraîné Steve à l'extérieur. Ils étaient passés devant la salle d'arcade et avaient alors croisé les gosses. Steve c'était alors lance dans une grande conversation. Billy n'y comprenant rien avait décidé de se réfugier dans un café le temps que sa princesse ai finie de parler à ses amis. Et voici pourquoi il attendait seul à sa table, pensant encore à la conversation qui le tourmentait. Il n'avait premièrement pas fait attention aux deux énergumènes qui c'étaient posés en face de lui cependant, il fut si surpris d'entendre quelqu'un commander des frites et du chocolat chaud qu'il finit par tourner la tête vers Ken et son compagnon.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demande-t-il.

\- J'suis Ken et voici Arthur, enchanté!

\- Ouais salut. Et vous me voulez quoi? »

La serveuse arriva avec la commande de Ken.

« Ça vous fera 10 mes tourtereau. dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Et pas de cochonneries dans les toilettes cette fois Ken! Les clients se sont plaints du bruit que vous aviez fait.

\- Promis Sally. répondit Arthur en payant »

Billy les fixait incrédules. Elle avait bien dit tourtereaux?! Ces gars là étaient ensemble? C'est vrai qu'ils étaient relativement proches et, à vrai dire, à regarder Arthur donner à manger à Ken une frite trempée dans du chocolat chaud, il se dit que oui, ces énergumènes étaient en couple. Il fut surpris. Il se mit alors à regarder la réaction des gens autour de lui. Personne n'avait réagit, les gens semblaient habitués à la situation, pas le moins gênés du monde. Il voulait savoir comment c'était possible. Il prit son courage à deux mains et leur dit:

« Alors comme ça vous deux, vous êtes ensemble.

\- Oui! Et toi? Où est ton homme? demanda Ken.

\- Comment savez-vous que...

\- Cherche pas gamin, enchaîna Arthur, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître il a un certain dont pour en savoir plus qu'il ne devrait.

\- D'accord. Mais... dites... les gens ils sont pas méchants avec vous... comment ça se fait?

\- Oh il y en a des gens bêtes tu sais? Mais la plupart des personnes du coin sont pas si bouchées qu'elles y paraissent. Et puis avec le temps, ils s'y sont fait à nous voir comme ça. répondit Ken, enlaçant la main de son homme. Et puis ceux qui comptent, c'est pas les autres mais ceux que t'aiment et qui te le rendent. »

Billy les fixa un moment puis regarda Steve par la fenêtre, toujours entrain de discuter avec les gamins. Il se dit alors que, si c'était possible pour eux, que les gens soient indifférents à leur relation, pourquoi ne le serait-ce pas pour lui et Steve? Alors sans un mot, il se leva et sorti du café. Il appela Steve qui se tourna vers lui, surpris par l'air de détermination qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. Billy attrapa le châtain par la nuque et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, au milieu de la rue. Steve fondit littéralement dans ce baiser, un des plus beau qu'ils aient échangé. Il finit par repousser Billy et lui demanda pourquoi une si soudaine réaction. La réponse qu'il reçu lui remplit le cœur de joie et d'amour:

« Parce que je t'aime princesse et que je veux que tout le monde le sache. »

Les enfants applaudirent tandis que Steve fondait sur la bouche de son vis à vis, les autres passaient sans un regard pour eux et par la fenêtre du café, on pouvait voir Ken blotti contre son compagnon, heureux d'avoir encore une fois suivis son intuition.


End file.
